


bjyx理想型（十二）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	bjyx理想型（十二）

十二  
小赞没有和耶啵说起啵妈的事，也不知道啵妈事后有没有找过耶啵。他很想知道啵妈说的是不是真的，但是不敢问。  
问清楚，可能就没了。  
但是心里还是好难过，小赞想，耶啵这么年轻帅气的男孩子，难道真的会愿意和自己过一辈子，一起养着个捡来的孩子。  
但是耶啵说过喜欢自己的，耶啵不会骗人，王耶啵不屑于撒谎的。  
小赞有些迷惑，决定去问问大哥。  
大哥从来没私下和小赞单独说过话。在土菜馆时第一次见，之后就是便利店里和小赞说说店里的情况。其实大哥并不知道耶啵和小赞进行到哪一步了，他私下觉得，王耶啵还没到定性的年龄，关心也没用。  
小赞：大哥，耶啵是不是有女朋友？  
大哥心想，卧槽一上来就送命题，这让我怎么回答。  
大哥：我不清楚呀。  
小赞：大哥你今天说话口气好娘，你一定知道。  
大哥：？？？岁数大不可以卖萌吗？  
小赞说了那天的事，大哥沉默，大概猜到了女朋友是哪一位。  
大哥：要不你自己问耶啵吧，我知道的不多，也说不清。  
小赞：大哥，耶啵到底是什么样的人？  
小赞：我有时候觉得，我并不了解他。  
小赞：可是我喜欢他。  
大哥：你知道王耶啵的家庭吗？  
小赞：我只知道他直播卖货。  
小赞：他不是专职卖货的？  
大哥：…  
大哥：他卖的货是他自己家的。  
大哥：啵妈说的女朋友，可能是之前国外读书时候认识的。  
小赞：耶啵在国外读过书呐？  
大哥：英国，双学位，去年刚回来。  
大哥：我觉得你俩挺好的，你也很好。  
大哥：但是我觉得你得和他谈谈。

王耶啵连续几天都没约上小赞，再傻锤的脑子也觉得有点不对劲了。于是今天卖完货直接杀去了便利店。  
耶啵：北极翅、甜不辣、撒尿牛丸、魔芋丝两个、萝卜两个、海带结。  
小赞: …你不是不爱吃便利店的东西吗？  
耶啵：你不是爱吃么？我请你。  
小赞有点小感动：我在上班，不好吃东西的。  
耶啵：你出来，我来替你。  
小赞：我晚上12才下班呢。  
耶啵：我等你下班。  
小赞：你有事吗？  
耶啵：我想日你。  
小赞：…你怎么这样…  
耶啵：你最近不理我。  
小赞：我没有啊…  
耶啵：别撒娇，你有。  
小赞看了下店里，客人不多，喊了其他店员来替自己收银，脱了工作服和王耶啵去店门口吃关东煮。  
耶啵：你最近怎么不理我。  
小赞：没有啊…  
耶啵：大哥和我说了。  
小赞心想，这么大岁数还做叛徒，活该没对象。  
小赞：哦。  
耶啵：以前见过家长，但是都分手了，以前的事了。  
小赞：王耶啵你喜欢什么类型的？  
耶啵：漂亮的。  
小赞：性格呢？  
耶啵：处得来就行。  
小赞：家世呢？  
耶啵：随便。  
小赞：学历呢？  
耶啵：？？？你今天好烦。  
小赞：耶啵你会结婚的吧？  
耶啵：为什么不结婚？  
耶啵：但是我刚到年龄，没必要刚到年龄就结婚吧。  
小赞：那我们呢？  
耶啵：？  
小赞：你指的结婚，不是和我吧。  
耶啵：两个男的怎么结婚？  
耶啵：我们现在不好吗？   
耶啵：你有毒吧？  
对话不了了之。小赞冷着脸回店里上班了，王耶啵被晾着，心里也很不爽。  
干嘛问我这种问题？王耶啵很生气，每次见到爸妈被问被催就算了，前女友纠缠不清就算了，他认为懂事贴心的小赞也来拿这个问题质问他。  
我怎么知道以后会怎么样？王耶啵在心里大吼，又不是所有事都像我想的那样，又不是什么事都是我说了算。  
要是老子说什么就是什么，用得着每天去卖货？？？  
我有时候都控制不了自己的人生，我该对你说什么？


End file.
